1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to an encapsulated. More specifically, the subject invention relates to an encapsulated particle that includes a core particle, a base layer, and an outer layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Encapsulated particles, such as controlled-release fertilizers are known in the agricultural art. Such encapsulated particles typically include one or more layers disposed about a core particle comprising a fertilizer such as urea. Thickness and integrity of the layers limit dissolution rate of the encapsulated particles, specifically, a rate that the core particle releases the core particle, e.g. a “payload”, into soil that includes moisture.
Unfortunately, many conventional encapsulated particles include inconsistent thickness of the one or more layers, which results in accelerated dissolution rates. As known in the agricultural art, such accelerated dissolution rates lead to waste and phytotoxicity, i.e., toxic effect of the fertilizer on plant growth. Further, many conventional encapsulated particles have layers with integrity problems, since the layers include defects, such as cracks, pits, depressions, etc. When a layer including such defects is disposed about the core particle, the cracks, pits, and/or depressions allow water and other liquids to permeate the layers, thus prematurely contacting and dissolving the core particle. To cure such defects, multiple layers of substantial thickness must typically be disposed about the core particle resulting in a time consuming and expensive manufacturing process for forming the encapsulated particle. Still further, depending on the composition of the one or more layers, many conventional encapsulated particles are prone to breakage and other performance issues, due to the layers lacking adequate hardness and durability over a range of temperatures and environmental conditions. Such breakage reduces shelf life of the encapsulated particles, and results in waste during storage, handling, and use of the encapsulated particles.
Accordingly, there remains an opportunity to provide an encapsulated particle with improved moisture resistance, improved swelling resistance, and improved hardness and durability over a range of temperatures and environmental conditions. There also remains an opportunity to provide an encapsulated particle with extended and more predictable dissolution rates and an opportunity to provide an efficient and effective method of forming such an encapsulated particle.